Memories
by CosenAngel
Summary: AU. Sakura enjoys a cup of tea, high above the world. She sit there thinking to herself, how some memories are to far away to remember. Things isn't always what they seem, not even inside ones mind.


**A/N: Yhea I make millions of dollars on doing this! **

**(No I don't and as everyone probably knows all characters are owned by Kishimoto-sama and not me!)**

* * *

**Memories**

She sat on an empty roof, watching the moon, the stars and the city. Some times she took a sip of her tea and once in a while she lit a cigarette. A soft song played from nowhere. She could spend hours just sitting listening to the soft tunes, smoking and watching.

She felt empty. She always did. And small. She was kind of small, but she never was this small before. She felt abandoned, life had just left. Where it was she had no idea of. Maybe it was all inside her mind, the moon, the tea and the music. Maybe she actually was locked up in a white cell. But then she felt the wind and lit another cigarette. She decided this was real.

But when did she find this roof? And when had she started smoking? Where had the days gone? She never knew what happened in the days, only the nights. Why? She didn't know. And the song? The same song. All the time.

Some times she remembered parts of her life before the roof. There had been this boy. Three boys actually. The brightest one she remembered. Orange. He was orange. The other two were harder. They were darker. She knew something had happened. That's why she felt empty.

The moon was disappearing and her tea was almost gone. She had no cigarettes left. Lucky strike. Was they hers at all? She didn't smoke in her memories. The oldest of the dark ones did. And the tea. It tasted lemon. She hated lemon tea. She liked vanilla. She looked down. She had an orange t-shirt. She didn't own anything orange. And Sasuke was the one who liked lemon tea. Sasuke? The young dark one! She remembered his name. She had loved him. But she didn't anymore. Not in that way. And she didn't love Naruto that way either. Naruto? The orange one. Always moving. The third one she loved. In that way. She couldn't remember his name. Never his name. Why? She had loved him.

A party. The three of them had been at a party. Itachi. His Name was Itachi. And she loved him. There was lots of alcohol at the party. That's why she sometimes could feel the smell of beer. Then they had to go home. The song was on the radio. Playing softly. Then there was water. Cold dark water.

White. She saw white. Didn't remember anything at all. She saw a car. A black Mercedes. She started crying and screaming. He had one just like that. The older of the dark ones. It always smelled 'lucky strike'.

Now she saw the sun creeping up at the horizon. The soft tunes disappeared and it got dark. It was day time. She was never there at the days. She would wait. For the moon. And the stars. And the lemon tea and her packet of 'lucky strike'. She would wait for their return. They would be back. They always were. And then she would remember again. Remember that it wasn't really she who smoked, that she really hated lemon tea and the t-shirt that wasn't hers. She waited for the memories.

* * *

Outside a door stood a blond woman and a silver haired man, looking in through the little window, watching the young woman.

"Will she ever get out?" He asked her.

"I don't think so" she shook her head. "It's been almost three years and the only reaction we've ever gotten is the one she had after the accident."

"Yhea… Do you think she'll ever remember?" he asked.

"Her brain protects her from the memory" The woman closed the small window. "It's to painful to remember. She lost her life that day. Maybe not physically but her soul is gone."

"Do you think she knows it's her birthday?"

"… No"

"Then she doesn't know it's exactly three years since that day"

"No"

"Good" They gave the pink haired girl one more look before leaving the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N: What to say? I had this kind of moment. A moment of

**insanity! No but I like it. It's straight out of my heart and mind.  
****Lucky strike is a brand of cigarettes (for those who didn't know that) and they are really good.  
****Sakura is the main-character, but it's hinted towards ItaSaku.´  
****The song she hears at the roof was the one playing when the car fell into the water. (I was thinking on the song "Just another American folk song")  
****Yes, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto all died. All four of them were really drunk, Itachi drive anyway. They fell into a river and Sakura was the only one that survived leaving her crazy.  
****That's it folks!**

**Love Suzuki**


End file.
